Giotto Namikaze
|image= |kanji=ジョット |rōmaji=Jyotto |alias="Vongola Primo" "The Great Sky" |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday=January 25 |eyes=Orange |hair=Blonde |blood type=A |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Vongola Famiglia |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=1st Guild Master |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=G. |base of operations=Vongola HQ |status=Deceased |relatives=Lacie Baskerville (Wife) Minato Namikaze (son) Kushina Uzumaki (Daughter-in-Law) Hugo Uzumaki (Grandson) Madoka Orimura (Adopted Granddaughter) Chifuyu Orimura (Adopted Granddaughter) |magic=Fairy Law Fairy Sphere Requip Sky Flame |abilities=Haki Hyper Dying Will Mode Vongola Hyper Intuition |weapons=I-Gloves Mantello di Vongola Primo Mitena di Vongola Primo Sky Ring |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} , known as Vongola Primo was a legendary Mage, who was reputed as the most powerful Mage of his era, having been called the strongest mage by Mavis Vemillion who stated that Giotto's might was so vast, there aren't any wizards in the current era that could match his level of power. It was such that many considered his prowess to be a mere fairy tale much like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths. He as the founder and First Guild Master of the Vongola Famiglia (ボンゴレファミ,リー, Bongore Famirī). Appearance Giotto has golden blonde hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone, the same as Hugo's when he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. When not in Hyper Dying Will Mode, his irises are a lighter shade of orange. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment, which later becomes Natsu's Cambio Forma. Throughout his appearances in the anime, he has always been shown in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Personality He is shown to be a calm, collected and highly perceptive leader that cares for his friends and Famiglia and is willing to protect them from harm. He also has a strong sense of justice and actively pursues what he believes is right for the people, which is why he formed the Vongola Famiglia. He is similar to his Grandson Hugo in many aspects, especially their soft nature that Daemon Spade once had commented on. Likewise, Reborn has once stated that Vongola Primo was the kind of person who accepted anyone into the guild, regardless of background. He is also shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows and is a forgiving person that never holds any grudges; when Daemon betrayed him, Giotto still considered him as one of his friends. History Giotto was the founder of the Vongola and was said to be the most powerful Guild Master. Giotto founded the Vongola to help the people. Giotto had a very close relationship with the first Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermillion. They were said to be so close that they would never cross swords with each other. The two first met when both of them had similar intentions of helping out one of their poor neighbors, Paolo. Powers & Abilities Sky Flames (大空, Oozora): Giotto's signiture form of Magic, over which he possesses great mastery that earned him the moniker "The Great Sky". When using this magic, Giotto channels his flames to his I-Glovea enabling him to use the flames in a veriety of ways. As such, Giotto's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that allow him to propulse around the air, giving him great maneuverability and speed, and attacking his opponents with Gloves clad with fire giving his blows more power or allowing him to use fire based techniques. *'Hyper Dying Will Mode' is an ability that is access only to those who use Dying Will Flames Magic. Giotto is commonly known for using this ability with his Sky Flames. This ability removes Giotto's internal limiters in his body, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness, awakening the Vongola Hyper Intuition. However, this mode is not without risks, being in this mode makes the user feel as if their body was breaking, yet that they were prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed. *'Vongola Hyper Intuition': is an ability that runs through Giotto's family's bloodline. This ability can easily be access when one has able to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode but that is not always the case. This ability grants Giotto extroardinary perception allowing him to predict his opponents attack from the slightest muscle tension, similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan. In addition, it allows Giotto to see through and opponents illusion and on intuition can decern friend from foe. :*'Big Bang Axle' (ビッグ バン アクセル, Biggu Ban Akuseru): is a technique that Giotto uses with his Gauntlets. Giotto concentrates Flames in his fist to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival Hugo's X-Burner in power. ::*'Burning Axle' (バーニング アクセル, Bāningu Akuseru) : is a vastly more powerful version of the Big Bang Axle. Even at 50% power, is capable of destroying a large portion of a mountain. :*'Flame-Enhanced Punch' is an attack used by Giotto in which he coats his hands with Sky Flames and punch the target, giving his attacks more power. :*'Harmony': It allows Giotto synchronize with his surrounding, and to also merge other Magic with itself. :*'Spiraling Flame Sphere': is one of Giotto's strongest attacks. First he channels his flames to either of his hands. Just like the Rasengan Giotto compresses the flames into a sphere, but much smaller and spinning it wildly. This technique can be fired both long and short-range, once the compress flames are released, cause massive destruction damage to the surrounding area. The range of this attack is equivalent to Hugo's XX-Burner. :*'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition' (零地点突破: ファースト エディション, Zero Chiten Toppa: Faasuto Edishon): is a technique created by Vongola Primo, Giotto. It is regarded as one of the strongest sealing techniques in existence. This techniques takes advantage of Giotto being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice of flames that can seal away anything and the only way to melt the ice is to also possess Sky Flames, which is considered extremely rare. Fairy Law 妖精の法律 (フェアリーロウ) Yōsei no Hōritsu (Fearī Rō)): One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, taught to him by Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Law is described as Hugo's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Giotto's mastery over such spell is so great that he was single-handedly defeat 500,000 men in an instant. Fairy Sphere: One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, taught to him by Mavis Vermillion. It is considered be Giotto's absolute defense. It A spell which converts bonds and faith into Magical power. It looks like a giant bubble with a Fairy Tail mark and a pair of stylized wings on it. The spell protects the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. Requip: Requip (換装 Kansō): Makarov has been shown capable of using this Magic, switching his I-Gloves an his Gauntltes during battle. Master Hand to Hand Combatanant: Equipments I-Gloves: A pair of special combat Gloves used by the Vongola Primo, Giotto. These are the same as Tsuna's X Gloves, being able to ignite the Dying Will Flame, which allows for propulsion. Mantello di Vongola Primo: Giotto wears a long, black Cloak that releases Sky Flames. The Cloak also has the ability to nullify Attacks. Mitena di Vongola Primo: As with his Cloak, the Gauntlet also has the roman numeral I on it. It is said that Vongola Primo could focus all of his power into a single point. This was so powerful it is said that his gloves would even change form. Sky Vongola Ring: is a special ring that has the ability to amplify his Sky Flames power. Relationships Trivia *Giotto's name can be translated as "gentle/peaceful ruler" in Italian. It is also the name of a famous Italian painter. *According to Timoteo, Primo's actions were similar to what Hugo is presently doing. Hugo and Giotto have many similarities: :*Both have the same appearance, but different hair colors, and Giotto's hair is spikier. :*Both can go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. :*Both have the Vongola Hyper Intuition. :*Both can use Zero Point Breakthrough. :*Both climbed a mountain to gain a higher level of stamina. :*Both have no qualms about recruiting Guardians and members from outside their Famiglia. :*Both have a soft nature. Navigation